


If you have long hair, sit in trees, and stare a lot: You're Tarzan

by WildestHeart493



Series: The day and life of lil Jamie Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Modern Day Steggy, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildestHeart493/pseuds/WildestHeart493
Summary: The Stegling meets the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The day and life of lil Jamie Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	If you have long hair, sit in trees, and stare a lot: You're Tarzan

Jamie was imitating truck noises, gently pushing around his toy truck as he played on the grass of his new house. His new babysitter was watching him from the kitchen making him lunch, and his stomach grumbled at the scent of melting cheese.

He knew he and his parents wouldn’t be here long, mummy had explained to him earlier that day that they’d be moving out soon, just as soon as daddy was all better and they got all the adult stuff figured out.

He didn’t really mind, he heard it was exciting to move to a new place. Even if he was starting to like having a backyard for once. 

It’s been a week since his daddy was put in the hospital, since he was put in that funky smelling dungeon with the man with the one eye and the awkward lady. He still remembered the man getting hurt, the noise, the people that came into his house to take them away….

His daddy had been pretty stressed that day. 

Then daddy had been gone for a while, and the same people came and sent his babysitter away, until he was suddenly being taken to that smelly dungeon place. It was icky and wet, and they didn’t let him explore. 

Meanies.

He continued playing with his toys, bashing little cars together. Until he felt an odd sensation running down his neck. Mummy told him that usually meant someone was watching him. With a tilt of his head, Jamie looked back at the kitchen window.

From what he could see, the babysitter wasn’t watching him, and was busy talking on the phone. 

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to look over his shoulder, Jamie looked at the trees behind the backyard fence. At first, the boy couldn’t tell what he was looking at until he made out the shape of a man crouched on the branches; he was big - just as big as his daddy - with long dark hair, and had a shiny arm.

And he was watching him. 

With a frown, he turned to look at the house, the babysitter didn’t seem all that worried about the man, or maybe they just haven’t noticed him yet. That tended to happen a lot, him noticing things other people couldn’t quite catch, doctors said he was just like his Mummy and Daddy that way. 

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Jamie stood up and trudged toward the fence, tilting his head back further the closer he got.

The man’s pale eyes followed him.

“Hi.” 

Mummy and Daddy always did say it was polite to greet someone when they came to your house. When the man refused to greet him back, he frowned, usually people liked talking to him, Mr. Wilson was pretty friendly when they first met…….maybe this man was just shy.

“I’m Jamie,” He smiled up at his companion, and held up two fingers at him, “I’m two.”

The man titled his head at that. 

“Are you lost?”

Jamie pouted at the lack of response. With a pursue of his lip, he considered asking the man if he wanted to play with him, maybe that’ll make the man happy. 

The small boy didn’t get a chance to extend his offer however, when the man’s head snapped towards the house, eyes narrowed into slits. The strange man’s sudden reaction made Jamie stumble back in surprise, and landed on his bottom with a soft grunt.

“Mr. Rogers! Time for lunch!!” 

His stomach grumbled at the offer of food. With a smile, the boy got to his feet and looked up at the trees, ready to ask if his friend wanted a grilled cheese sandwich too. His smile disappeared when he found the trees empty, and his new friend gone.

Jamie turned at the sound of the door opening, finding his babysitter waiting with a plate in hand. The young man looked bewildered, almost concerned to find him at the end of the backyard, “Mr. Rogers, what are you doing all the way over there?” 

“Talking.”

“………to who?”

The boy pointed up at the trees, “The man in the tree.”

His babysitters face turned from concerned to alarmed, setting the plate aside to place his hand to the holster on his hip, rushing towards to the boy, “Jamie, lets go inside to eat. Now.”. 

Jamie couldn’t make out what the man was saying in his phone, but he sounded very tense. “Am I in trouble?”

“No kid, not in trouble.”

* * *

Jamie hugged his bear close, watching as his father paced around the living room, his body tense with agitation. Mr. Wilson was standing by the door looking into the backyard, watching SHIELD agents survey the area, his mummy gently running her fingers through his hair.

He didn’t like it, it always made him sleepy. And right now sleepy was the last thing he needed. 

He didn’t complain however when his mother pulled him onto her side, tilting her head to look at him, “Sweety, Agent Trent said you were talking to a strange man outside?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Can you tell mummy what this man looked like?”

“No trouble?”

“No sweetheart, you’re not in trouble.”

The boy pressed his nose into the soft fur of his plushie, wondering what everyone was getting so worked up over, he didn’t like it, “He looked like Tarzan, with a shiny arm,” Jamie didn’t miss the sound of Mr. Wilson’s snort, “It’s true.” 

“I know, kid. Just that this Tarzan is not as friendly and less likely to hollar.” 

“Sam.” 

“Your kid said it, not me.”

Jamie looked up when he daddy knelt before him, looking at him with worried, tired eyes, “Jamie, did this man do anything to you?” He sounded almost pained at the question. 

The boy quickly shook his head in response, “Nuh uh! He just sat in the tree…..” Jamie paused for a moment with a tilt of his head, considering looks on his parents faces, “And stared a lot.”

There was a long tense pause before Peggy spoke, “Well, I suppose it could’ve gone a lot worse.” Her arm around the child tightened, anxiety gripping at her chest at the mere thought. She wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if Barnes had laid a hand on her child….

Judging by Steve’s face, he didn’t either. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was really planning on making this a first meeting [ala post!WS] and latest meeting [ala post!CW] kinda thing, but my writing juice was running out.


End file.
